Hate to love
by lovelove94
Summary: Hey this story is both mine and Eastend gals... What happens when you are forced to be around each other when you really don't want too ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lauren's p.o.v

"Are you sure you have to go Lauren things could still get better for you here" my mum said as i carried my suitcase down the stairs.

"Yes mum we have been over this i can't stay in Walford after everything that has happened" i said honestly as i looked at her sympathetically when i saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Then he should be the one that leaves not you, you have done nothing wrong" she said smiling sadly as i pulled her into a hug.

"That's not what everyone round here thinks besides mum this job is an amazing opportunity for me and its in a nice part of the country and i will be well paid... Besides it will give me the chance after everything that has happened to try and get my life together" i said.

"Okay... But what about your Art Lauren that is your real passion" she asked.

"I will still be able to focus on that... There's my days off and stuff" i said sighing as we heard the taxi driver beep on the horn outside. " Well that's me... I'll phone loads i promise" i said.

"Okay but darling if you are really going why don't you let us all come to the train station with you" she inquired.

"No mum you know how much i hate long goodbyes and I'm rubbish at them so..." i said just as Abi and Oscar came out of the living room.

"I'm really going to miss you Lo... You better come back and visit loads and I'm going to be visiting you too"Abi said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry sis you can come and see me whenever you want i have already been told i can have family over to stay... And I'm really going to miss you too" i said smiling as we pulled away.

"Lolly do you have to go... Who is going to help me with my lego and my homework now" Oscar sobbed and i picked him up and hugged him when he did.

"Hey Oscie... Listen I'm sure mummy and Abi will help you with all that stuff but you can come and visit me and whenever you are missing me you can call me" i said smiling.

"Okay... But what if there is a little boy there and you like him more then me" he questioned.

"That will never happen Oscie your are my favorite little boy ever" i said ruffling his hair with my hand as i put him down and then we are headed outside and down the steps. "Tell dad and Bradley that i will phone them and I'll be back for Lily's birthday... I love you guys so much" i said trying to hold back tears and everyone huddled round me and hugged me one last time as i did.

"I will darling... Now go and be happy" mum said as she kissed me on top of my head and with that i nodded as she wiped my tears away before i hopped into the taxi and we headed off to the train station.

Joey's p.o.v

"Oh but mum i was going to go out with my friends before dad comes to stay tomorrow and its really weird like it always is now you have married someone else and him and his daughter have moved in" i said as for like the millionth time since the nanny quit last month i have been asked to look after my little sisters and brother.

"Joey can you please just for once do as i ask without complaining, the new nanny is starting this week so today will probably be the last time you have to watch them" she said.

"Well why can't Alice watch them i mean she is the golden girl after all" i said.

"Because she has only been living here a few months and you know that Emily, Rachel and Mason are not going to listen to her and that is all cause you and her don't get along and they look up to you"she said.

"Fine but i am going out when you get back i don't care how late it is" i stated as my mum started putting her coat on.

"That's fine Joe... Now the new cleaner is starting today so you will have to let her in and show her round... And please be nice this time you have made 3 of our staff cry this month alone" she said and i smiled sarcastically before she kissed me on the cheek and headed off.

"Joey come and play princess dress up with us" Emily said as she ran over to me.

"Oh come on Emily I'm a boy why do you always want me to play that with you" i complained.

"Cause your da bestest brother in forever... Please Joey, Mason said no cause hes playing with his cars so come on please play with me and Rachie" she said.

"Okay fine but I'm being the king this time not the prince" i said and she shouted yay before grabbing my hand and dragging me into the living room where Rachel already had her sleeping beauty costume on.

About an hour later i had just given Rachel her bottle and put her down for a nap when the door bell rang and i sighed heavily before pressing play on Frozen which i had put on for Emily so i could talk to my friends. Then i went and opened the door to see a girl about my age maybe a few years young stood there looking at me weirdly.

"You know for a cleaner the way you are looking at me isn't very nice" i said and a shocked expression took her face as i said this.

Lauren's p.o.v

"Excuse me" i said shocked. He is by far the rudest person i have ever met and does he seriously think i look like a cleaner.

"Well my mum told me you are starting today although i did think you would be older i mean do you have a baby or something... Oh and by the way you can't wear things like that dress while you are cleaning, my mum has left you some uniform in the kitchen" he said.

"What are you talking about... And do i seriously look like a cleaner to you" i said looking down at myself.

"Well no to be honest you look you lazy to be a cleaner" he said.

"And you look to rude to be anything other then a spoiled little rich boy" i snapped.

"Excuse me i can fire you, you know" he said.

"Actually you can't only your mum can and i wouldn't really be bothered if i got fired from being a cleaner considering that's not my job anyway" i said smirking.

"Well if your not here to clean why are you here" he said.

"I'm the new nanny and judging by the crown on your head I'm guessing your one of the children i an here to look after" i said dryly.

"Yer right cause i look like a child... I'm 22 so i don't think i will be listening to you" he said. " However you look about 12 so how do you expect an 8 year old a 6 year old and a 2 year old to listen to you" he inquired.

"Well not that its any of your business but I'm 20 and i have looked after children before so I'm sure i can manage" i said.

"Yer we will see shall we" he said before get pushed aside by this girl who looks about my age but shes smiling at me so maybe not everyone here is exactly like this guy...

"I'm so sorry that Joey opened the door to you but i promise he is the only rude one of us... I'm Alice" she said smiling as she moved out of the way so i could finally walk into the house.

"Hey I'm Lauren the new nanny" i said smiling.

"Its nice to meet you how about i introduce you to the kids and then i will show you around" she offered.

"Yes please" i said as Joey scowled at me not that i care no one is going to ruin my fresh start for me. Not even the rudest guy ever urge i hate him already and i have only just met him.

"Okay well first we have Mason and this is his room" Alice said after i had dropped off my suitcase in my room which just so happens to be in the middle of Joey and Alice's rooms which if the way they were with each other earlier is anything to go by means i am going to be in the middle of a lot of fights literally its not like i have a choice though seen as me living here is part of my job...

"Hello there" i said to the little boy who looks just like Joey but a lot younger of course.

"Hi are you going to be looking after us now while mummy is at work so Joey can go and see his friends and then they can stop fighting about it all the time" he said before surprising me by hugging me.

"Yer I'm going to be looking after you while mummy works" i said smiling before Alice eagerly led me downstairs and i saw 2 little girls one of them was watching Frozen which reminds me of Lily as its her favorite film and then i looked over to the corner to see another little girl asleep in her travel cot.

"Well this is Emily and trust me if you know or like anything about Disney princesses she will love you forever" Alice said as she sat down next to the girl.

"Hello" i said smiling.

"Who are you... Are you going to tidy" she asked sweetly.

"No sweetie I'm going to be looking after you" i said.

"Okay... Who is you favorite princess" she questioned.

"I like Elsa from this.. What about you" i questioned.

"Sleeping beauty" she said before tugging on my hand. "come and watch Frozen with me" she said.

"Okay..." i said as Alice got the baby girl out of the cot.

"And this little cutie is Rachie" she whispered before sitting down next to me.

"aww..." i said smiling before turning back to the film as i saw her sleeping soundly.

A few hours later...

"So i hope you have made yourself at home Lauren"Kaitlin said as we all sat down for dinner.

"Yer of course she has and shes rude too" Joey pipped up before i had the chance to say anything.

"Really cause you were the one that seemed like the rude one when you opened the door" i quipped expecting to end up be warned on my first day but instead Kaitlin just smiled at me.

"Well i think i have finally found someone who can give Joey back as much rudeness as he gives out... So it looks like as long as your happy your not going anywhere" she said.

"Oh i am more then happy your children are so sweet... Well most of them anyway" i said smiling at Joey when he gave me a dirty look.

"Oh there is just one thing sweetheart if you are going to have a boy back can you make sure its when you are not looking after the children the next day its just i don't really like people i haven't checked out around them" she said.

"Erm no if i can't have girls over to stay then she can't have boys" Joey said.

"Yes she can darling cause shes not my child but you are so you have to follow those rules and she doesn't" Kaitlin said smiling.

"That is so unfair" he wined.

"Its not going to be a problem trust me right now the last thing i want is a guy anywhere near me" i said trying to settle the argument.

"Well okay sweetie but if you do change your mind there the rules" she explained.

"Okay" i said smiling.

Later on as i sat on my bed sketching the view from my window which happens to be really beautiful as the house is right near the beach.

"So I'm guessing you got your heart broken then" Joey questioned softly for some reason when whenever he normally talks to me hes nothing but rude.

"Have you" i questioned back.

"do you always answer a question with a question" he asked.

"do you..." i said.

"Urge you are so annoying" he said

"So are you and rude and i bet rather then getting your heart broken you are the one doing the heartbreaking like every other guy out there" i snapped.

"You don't know anything about me so how about you get to know someone before you judge them" he said.

"Well judging by your rudeness earlier i don't want to get to know you... Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and have a shower... Why don't you go and see the friends that mean so much to you" i said before slamming the door in his face and then i went into the on sweet bathroom and turned the shower on...

**Hey everyone its Lovelove 94 and Eastend gal here we have started a new story now..**

**We will be taking it in turns to write chapters this one was me (lovelove 94) and the next chapter will be eastend gals **

**we hope you like it**

**please review .. thank you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joey's p.o.v

How can this girl treat me like this! Who does she think she is ?

And then Alice comes in 'saving' Lauren...

Oh little good girl Alice making me look like a bad guy, making everyone believe shes the sweet innocent perfect daughter.

As i walked downstairs i smiled as i heard Lauren singing in the shower.

Her voice echoing softly.

I didn't mean for her to think bad of me, why did she say your the one doing the heartbreaking like every other guy out there...

Did something happen in her past, did someone hurt her.

Who could hurt a girl like Lauren shes beautiful.

I got disturbed from my thoughts by the bathroom door opening so i raced downstairs into the large kitchen trying not to imagine what she looks like in just a towel..

Lauren's p.o.v

As i got out of the shower i couldn't help but think i was a bit harsh on Joey today.

Maybe i should get to know him... But with all that has happened it will be a while before i do if i ever do feel comfortable around men again.

This is my new start away from Walford from everything that has happened, Its my new beginning, a chance for me to get my life back!

J.L.J.L.J.L.J.L.J.L.J.L

The next morning...

Lauren's p.o.v

My alarm clock blared in my ears signaling its time for me to get up.

I set it for 10 minutes before the kids get up so i have time to make breakfast for them.

I changed into my clothes that were hung neatly on the hock at the back of the door.

Its an over sized white shirt and a black pencil skirt that comes to just before the knee.I put on a pair of black converse with some tan tights as i have no high heel which means i came really prepared doesn't it.

I took a deep breath before making my way down the white winding staircase into the drawing room.

"Now where is the kitchen" I asked myself this house is huge it could literally take a day for me to just find the kitchen. I went towards some black door perhaps the kitchen is through here. As i opened the door there was something i did not expect... A black Balldog and it let out a ferocious bark and his teeth flared.

"Sorry" i squeaked before shutting the door and leaning against it.

"The red door leads into the kitchen"A sort of Spanish voice said and i spun round on the spot. "I'm Babi i work here as the maid" she explained. "You must be the new nanny" she said looking me up and down with her brown eyes, a kind smile gracing her face yet there was obvious stress lines there too.

"I'm Lauren its nice to meet you"i said shaking her hand.

"Good luck Senorita you will need it, you must be the fifth nanny this month" she said before walking off.

What did she mean by that... Why would i need luck, what have i gotten myself into!

J.L.J.L.J.L.J.L.J.L.J.L

Joey's p.o.v

I woke up the next morning, thoughts of Lauren still in my mind.

I didn't bother to get changed before going downstairs i just threw my dressing robe over my underwear before going down.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a beautiful sight Lauren was laughing away with Mason, Emily and Rachel who were all having a tickling fight.

"Okay, okay i give up" she squealed. Before she served up a bowl of porridge for Emily and Mason and some baby mash for Rachel.

I sat down at the kitchen counter and waited to be served... But nothing.

"Erm.. You where's my breakfast" i ordered Lauren.

"Excuse me but my name happens to be Lauren and if i remember correctly 'master' Joey doesn't need a nanny so.." she said sternly...

**J.L.J.L.J.L**

** Hey guys eastend gap here I hope you liked this chapter I am npt too happy about it **

** But...so you see joey has a softer side when it comes to Lauren but will he break those brick walls of Lauren's**

** Next chapter will be of lovelove94s looking forward to it are we?**

** RnR**

** !**

**thank you to the guest from both of us for your review x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren's p.o.v

"You might not be my nanny but you can still get me some breakfast so come on chop chop" Joey said clapping his hands.

"Ern no and the next time you talk to me like that the only thing you will be getting is a slap in the face" i snapped.

"Being rude to you again is he" Alice said as she came into the kitchen.

"Yep... But don't worry i can handle it... Do you want some food there is plenty here" i said smiling.

"Yes please" she said smiling and i looked at Joey who wasn't looking too pleased so i just smirked at him before handing her some porridge.

"Yes please" Joey mimicked like a little child.

"Lauren can we play princess dress up after breakfast please" Emily questioned and i heard both Joey and Mason groan when she did.

"No way Emily, Graham and Callum are coming over today and you not embarrassing me with that stupid princess game" Joey said.

"Why are you being mean... You said you like playing with me" Emily said with tears already in her eyes and i saw Joey close his eyes when he saw them too.

"I'm sorry Emily"Joey said as she ran from the room.

"What is wrong with you" i snapped. "Just cause i wouldn't make you breakfast, maybe you do need a nanny after all i mean you do tantrum like a little child " i said.

"Oh be quite will you i didn't mean to upset her and I'm going to go and make it up with her now" He snapped.

"You better... You can say what you like to me i don't care but upsetting a sweet little girl like Emily is just wrong" i said.

"Yer cause you just little miss perfect like Alice here aren't you, you think you are so grate" he said before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him making us all jump.

Joey's p.o.v

I leaned against the door and closed my eyes after i had slammed it shut. The last thing i wanted to do was upset Emily its just seeing Alice and Lauren getting along make me really mad. How can she not see that Alice is the spoiled one not me whenever she wants something she gets it.

I sighed as i reached Emily's room cause i heard her crying inside which made me feel a lot worse then i did so i quickly opened the door and walked inside before kneeling down in front of her bed.

"I'm sorry Em's i didn't mean to upset you I'm just being grumpy" i said as i pulled the covers from over her head.

"Go away" she mumbled before turning over.

"Come on Em's i am sorry i promise... Please don't be mad at me" i pleaded but she just grunted in response. I sat here for a minute trying to decide what to do that will stop her from being mad at me, when a thought hit me so i grabbed the crown from the floor and put it on my head. "Okay if you won't forgive grumpy Joey maybe you will forgive prince Joseph" i said before turning her over and when she looked at me i could tell she was trying not to smile.

"Come princess Emily your carriage awaits" i said holding my hand out to her and she looked at me for a minute before she took it and we went over to the corner of the room where her almost life size carriage my dad made for her is.

"Pwince Joey you have to sit in the Dungeon now for being naughty" Emily said a while later which i think is her way of getting back at me for shouting at and being mean to her earlier.

"Oh okay..." i pouted and i ended up sitting here for like 20 minutes until i was finally let out.

Lauren's p.o.v

Joey has been upstairs for a while now and i kind of hope Emily isn't being nice to him up there cause she did look really hurt by what he said. He thinks just cause hes good looking and rich he can do whatever he wants and i hate it when guys are like that.

Shaking myself from my thoughts i turned to see somehow Rachel had managed to get food down her so i decided to go and get her changed into some different clothes.

"Come on baby shall we go and get you into some clean clothes" i said as i took her out of her high chair.

"Yes me want Doc Stuffins dess" she said smiling brightly.

"Okay Doc Mc Stuffins it is" i said before we headed upstairs.

"Don't worry princess Emily i will save you" I heard just as i got upstairs and for some reason it made me smile and i found myself walking towards Emily's room and luckily her door was half open so i could see what was going on.

"Help me !" Emily said pretending to be pulled away.

"Yay i saved you princess" Joey said as Emily giggled when he started kissing her all over her face.

"Eww Joey pwince Joseph doesn't kiss me that's gross" she said as she got up and wiped her face with her hand.

"Just wait till your older you wont think kissing is gross then" he teased.

"Wow who knew that you could actually have fun" i said as i brought Emily's clothes into her room for her to get dressed into.

"Oh i have fun all the time in fact I'm the king of fun... just not with people who annoy me or are friends with Alice" he said.

"Wow you really have daddy issue don't you" i said. "Most people would love to have someone around their age around"

"Yer well i never asked for a step dad or sister and i don't want them i like the way it was before mum got married to Dave so why don't you stay out of it and get on with you job" he snapped.

"Fine..." i said smiling sarcastically before walking off to go and get Rachel dressed.

"Hey Lauren where are all my clean clothes" Joey shouted to me a few minutes later but i ignored him hoping that if i did he would leave me alone.

"Erm hello are you even listening where are my clean clothes" Joey said as he walked into the room and then he clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"I can hear you, you know I'm just choosing not to answer" i said.

"Well Their not in my room" he stated.

"Well then your clothes are still in the wash room then aren't they" i stated obviously.

"You know I'm going to tell my mum your not doing your job properly" he said.

"Why cause i didn't bring your clothes up for you and put them away... Oh poor baby Joey how will you ever go on" i said. "Oh and by the way I'm only supposed to bring the children's stuff up here... So as much as you would probably like me too I'm not going anywhere" i said smiling.

"Why do you have to be so annoying" he questioned.

"Cause you think everyone should fall all over you and do what you want just cause your rich well guess what that wont be me" i said but he didn't say anything else he just walked away.

Joey's p.o.v

God she is so annoying and beautiful but mostly annoying i have to admit though i kind of like her being mean to me. Shes the first girl i have ever met who doesn't cry when I'm mean to her. It doesn't even effect her she doesn't care what i say and she always has a comeback.

"Hello Joe are you even listening dude"Graham said clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh what" i said turning to look at both him and Callum.

"Well we were talking about Charlotte you know my girlfriend and then you sort of zoned out and started smiling" he said looking at me weirdly.

"Sorry man i was just..." i started but i got interrupted by Lauren.

"Thinking about being prince Joseph earlier when you played princess with Emily" she said smiling as Graham and Callum laughed at her. "Oh and hes blushing how sweet"

"Don't you have a nappy to go and change or something" i said while giving her a dirty look.

"Nah Rachel's having a nap and Emily and Mason are playing in their room so I'm totally free" she said.

"Well why don't you come and sit with us then we were just about to watch Arrow"Callum said making me roll my eyes and get this weird feeling that i have never had before cause i know what Callum is like he tries to hook-up with every girl he meets.

"Really" i said.

"Sure i love that show" Lauren said before sitting down between Callum and Graham.

"So do you have a boyfriend then Lauren" Callum said making me roll my eyes but before she could answer Emily came in the room looking for her. I knew there was a reason shes one of my 2 favorite sisters. And within a few minutes they had left the room.

"Oh now i know what send you into a daze earlier you like her don't you"Graham said snapping me from my thoughts.

"Who" i asked turning to face him.

"Lauren... You know the new nanny" he said.

"No shes annoying and shes friends with Alice" i said.

"So that doesn't mean you don't fancy her and she is quite hot i have to say"Callum said.

"No shes not and even if you think she is keep you hands to yourself cause my mum will kill me if shes finds out you have tried anything or if any of us do" i lied.

"Okay..." he said holding his hands up in surrender.

Lauren's p.o.v

"Lauren do you have brothers and sisters" Emily asked as i was helping her by doing up her dress for calls it her princess dress and she wants to wear it for when her daddy gets here which should be pretty soon.

"Yes sweetie i have 1 sister and 2 brothers Bradley and Oscar and my sister is Abi" i said.

"Are we going to meet dem" she asked.

"Maybe... They will come and see me soon hopefully" i said smiling.

"Yay do you fink Abi will play princess with me just like you" she asked.

"I'm sure she will and Lily my niece will too she loves princess just like you" i said.

"Really" she said excitedly.

"Yer... Right come on we better go and get Rachel cause your daddy is going to be here soon" i said.

"Okay lets go, Rachie's playing with her toys" she said.

"Lo me wont to show Dada my new pincess Sopia toy" Rachel said as she picked it up before putting her arms up to me.

"Okay darling... Now we have to go downstairs" i said and both Rachel and Emily nodded however when we walked out of the room i wasn't really looking where i was going and i ended up walking straight into Joey.

"Watch where your going will you, that hurt" he said rubbing his chest.

"Aww bless did it hurt... Maybe you shouldn't be hanging around then" i said.

" I wasn't i was walking past" he snapped.

"Whatever move" i said.

"You move" he demanded.

"Well that brings back memories of the last time i was here except my son made that girl cry" A voice said from the bottom of the stairs making us both turning around.

"I would have to care what he thinks first" i said making him chuckle.

"You must be Lauren ,Kaitlin has told me all about you I'm Derek" he said just as we got downstairs before he kissed me on the cheek.

"Yer and its nice to meet you Derek" I said smiling just as Emily ran over to him and he picked her up.

"I missed you daddy you were gone for ages" Emily said.

"I know and I'm sorry but daddy had to help someone make some more money" he said. "But I'm going to be here for a long time now i promise"

"Yay... Lauren has a sister who is going to play princesses with me when she comes to stay" she said making me smile.

"Oh really well that will be fun wont it i bet she will love that" he said. "Now is my Rachie going to come and give her Dada a hug" Derek said after putting Emily down on the floor and putting his hands out to Rachel who happily went to him.

"Mmm i smell Macaroni cheese" i said.

"Yer its Joe's favorite" Derek said smiling.

"Oh no we have something in common" i said and Derek chuckled as i did.

"Yer well don't get used to it we wont have anything else in common trust me" Joey said.

"Good" i said before walking off into the dining room.

"Oh Joe how did you manage to get food all down you i thought you were supposed to be a big boy now" Alice said in a baby voice as Joey took his top off and i couldn't help but stare at him for a minute he really is hot!

Not that i would ever tell him... i think his ego is big enough already.

"Shut up... And only people like are allowed to call me Joe" Joey snapped.

"Alright Joe be nice" Derek said.

A few hours later...

"You like drawing then" Joey said from the doorway as i sat on my bed finishing off the drawing i started yesterday.

"Why do you care" i said not looking up from what I'm doing.

"I don't i was just asking... Oh and i found this downstairs... is it your family" he asked passing me the picture of all my family that was taken at Christmas which wasn't long before i left.

"Thanks and yer they are" i said smiling at the thought of my family.

"You all look really happy it reminds me of the way my family used to be" he said.

"Is it really that bad now i mean Alice and Dave seem really nice" i questioned.

"Yer but its not the same" he said and for the first time i felt like i could see that maybe underneath it all he isn't such a bad gut but then he cleared his throat and said. "And Alice isn't as grate as you think she is and if you can't see that then you must be really stupid" he said "Its all and act"

"Oh you know what I'm tired so get out" i said choosing to ignore him.

Joey's p.o.v

I sighed as i flopped down on my bed. I know i shouldn't have said that she must be stupid i just didn't want her sticking up for Alice and i found i was starting to telling her things i never tell anyone so i had to stop myself. Lauren really is beautiful though and even now when I'm here trying to get to sleep i can do nothing but think about her which makes me think i just might be in trouble...

**Hey everyone sorry its been a while since this story was last updated me and Eastend gal have both been really busy lately :)**

**Thank you to the 2 guests,Jouren lover and Elsie brogue sap for your reviews **

**please review  
**

**thank you for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren's p.o.v

The next morning...

"Good morning Lauren" Derek said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning Sir is everything okay" I asked putting on my yellow washing up gloves.  
"Please call me Derek sweetheart" He replied sitting down at the counter. " Dylan Alice's brother is coming down this evening" He added smiling slightly before taking the newspaper off his breakfast tray.

"Oh Alice never said she had a brother" I said frowning. "There's some bad blood between them" Derek said an edge to his voice. "Alice wanted Dylan to come down and live here with her when her dad got married to Kaitlin but he refused he wanted to stay with his mum Jackie"  
"Oh right well ... Shall i tell the maids to set an extra place at the dining table" I asked before starting to wash Rachies dolphin patterned eating set and Emily's Disney princess set.  
"Yes please Lauren" Derek replied smiling before he walked out of the room.

I sighed as I saw the pile of dishes on the kitchen worktop they almost looked never ending, A rhythm formed as I washed them,grab,wash,wipe over and over again I faded away onto my thoughts until i was interrupted by little hands hugging my leg.

"Hewwo lowwy, rachie"screeched smiling a toothy grin at me. " Hi rachie what are you all dressed up for" I asked scooping her up into my arms being careful not to wet her dress while taking off the gloves.

" Daddy ake me an emiwy to da park" She murmured playing with my necklace.  
"Wow aren't you lucky" I said watching as she traced the pattern with her little fingers.

"Rachel come on sweetheart we have to go now" Derek called as I set her down gently on the ground.  
"Kay daddy" she called signaling me down to her level and surprising me with a sloppy kiss on my cheek.  
"Wove you lowwy" Rach whispered before turning around.

I watched as she skipped out of the kitchen her little pink dress flowing behind her .Quietly I went back to the dishes yet once I got my gloves back on my phone went off. An annoyed grunt left my mouth and I blew back a piece of hair that had come over my eyes. I picked up my phone carefully as fairy liquid and water makes things very Slippy. I didn't recognize the number but i answered it anyway.

"Hello Lauren Branning speaking" I spoke tucking the phone under my shoulder before taking a plate in my hand wiping it thoroughly.

"Hello Lauren" THAT voice spoke the voice that once made my heart beat madly but now sends fear and anger trembling down my spine whenever i hear it.

"How did you get my number" I hissed down the line.  
"I have my ways" He murmured a smug tone evident  
"Why are you calling what do could you possibly want from me"I whispered.  
"I want you back Lauren, I want us back I love you" He lied.  
"Love, LOVE you don't know the meaning of love" I shouted  
"Laur..."  
"No" I cut him off. "A few months ago I might have been fooled by you. I was blind by the fact that i loved you and i thought you never really meant the way you were... But now I can see what kind of monster you really are you said you loved me you promised me you would never hurt me" I screeched.

"But Lauren you have to understand" He began  
"No you took away the one person I truly loved our little girl.. you made me lose our little girl, I was devastated but you didn't care you just kept on hurting me" I snarled a tear making its way down my face.  
"It was an accident" He tried.

'An accident' I whispered to myself. " Your unbelievable.. what I just fell down the stairs and you just happened to be behind me and what about the knife in your hand did it magically slice me" I shouted shivering slightly as I traced the scar on my collar bone.  
My finger pressed the end call button and slowly I slid down the counter my face in the palms of my hands. My knees brought up to my chest, my body shaking from the severity of my sobs.  
I felt an arm wrap around me and I was brought into someone's embrace.  
Cautiously I lifted my head and opened my eyes to come face to face with the spoiled prince, otherwise known as Joey.  
"Lauren are you okay He asked a worried look coming over his handsome features.

"Oh why do you care" I snarled pushing myself away from him and trying not to wince as a hurt look came across his features before his usual steely look took over again.  
"I don't care I just want the chores done immediately" He replied crossing his arms .  
I tried not to focus on the way his biceps looked instead matching his glare before turning around.

"You know you could always try doing it if you want then done so badly" I said sighing. But he didn't answer me and a wave of sadness came over me as I heard him leave my hands clenched the counter top.

But after a few deep breaths i went back to doing the washing up...briefly wondering just how much of the conversation he heard and how much he knows... Maybe i will ask him later if hes not being his normal self that is...

**Note**  
** Thanks to everyone for your reviews but life has been really busy and I kinda felt really down so I wasn't in my writing mood I'm so sorry everyone but thanks for sticking with this story**  
** I hope you enjoy this chapter even though its my worst work but look forward to the next chapter it lovelove94s turn yay **  
** At least this chapter gives an insight into Laurens past **  
** Thanks to everyone who pm/reviewed with ideas I'll talk to lovelove94 about them and you'll get all the credit **  
** Love ya **  
** Eastend Gal xx**

**So what do you all think did Joey hear all of Lauren's phone call ? If so do you think hes going to try and talk to her about it ?**

**I will talk over your idea's with Eastend gal and we will see what we can come up with **

**lovelove 94 xxx**

**please review if you have a second x**


End file.
